It's another one of those stories
by IxisSatoru
Summary: I would think this is what I wanted to have a grand adventure... But the old saying of you don't know what you have till it's gone stuck to me. Because I humor some women I'm now stuck here and even though I love it I just wanna go home and the only way back is to find her. It seems whether I'm in the real world or here things are always difficult. 1st fanfic i need criticism


Not another original character in one piece!

**(A/N)- Strange how this is going be my first fanfic when I had so many other ideas going for me. Yes its as the title says it's about a real life person (me in this case) being sent to the one piece world...but i guess theirs one difference i have that the other don't. Oh well it begins please criticize as i don't feel like a good writer :)**

Chapter 1 : Not what you ever expect...

My name? Well my real name might not even be important anymore but you can call me by Aku. That wasn't my name before in fact the life I had wasn't like this before. It was just I guess average. I was just a normal human being with simple wishes. Wishes that should never happen in my world shall I say? Ever since that day I came to this world. As much as I love it, I rather just be home enjoying my normal life now. I didn't think things would to turn up like this. In fact I wasn't even suppose to be here. Just an hour ago I was running, running to just go pick up a few things for my friends birthday party.

Along the way I bumped into a strange women with a robe and even as I apologized she grabbed onto my arm telling me that she sense that I would want a life of adventure.

I laughed cause who wouldn't it be nice to be able to do things you normally wouldn't be able to do in this world, but I didn't think much on it and told her that I really had to get going.

"Just humor me!" She yelled out to me as I was about to start running. I gave her the look like she was crazy but I figure I might as well if it would make me go on with my day. I sighed..

"What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is think and I'll take care of the rest" And then she smiled

Sighing again i closed my eyes thinking of the only adventure i thought was pretty awesome at the time, One Piece. Also imagined myself looking completely different fighting along the crew as i couldn't imagine myself as an anime character. As soon as i finished my thoughts and opened my eyes this women touched my forehead and I was only the floor rolling in pain screaming thinking why the hell did i allow myself to actually humor a stranger.. I felt myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness I think the last thing I saw was her smiling again through all the people who was surrounding me

When i woke up I thought I'd be surround by friends and family and asking me what happen to me and stuff but none of that happen. In fact it didn't even look like i was in a hospital room. It was a bedroom all right but something was off it looked... well drawn..

Not only that but I felt weird. Looking down i saw my legs or where my legs are suppose to be but they looked...well drawn also. I started panicking but then i remember something.

"All you have to do is think and ill take care of the rest" kept echoing in my mind.

"No...there's no way she..."

Scrambling off the bed i headed to the first mirror i saw and i was shocked by what i saw. It wasn't the usual face i see when looking at a mirror oh no it was completely ani-fied i shall say my usual black hair was replaced with white spiky hair and my usual brown eyes was replace with purple. I was done. I wasn't sure if i was dreaming but if i was this is the most realistic dream i ever had. So I did what anyone would do In a weird dream…I pinched myself

"Oww! So I'm not dreaming? There's no way a woman could just send me here. Real life doesn't work like that!" I put my head down on the dresser then yelled

"AHHH! It's like what all fanfic writers wish for! Expect it actually happened to me!" sighing again i look at my features once again. It seemed i still retained my clothes from the real world my orange baseball cap orange shirt black jeans and sneakers also my phone also seemed to be here but of course had no service. Putting my phone away I look back at the mirror just in awe in how I'm now just a different looking person. It was almost to hard to believe I was making these movements.

"Hmm I wonder if I'm stronger If I look like this?" Speaking to myself (Yea I tend to do that a lot and even though people get annoyed with it I never stopped.) I get on the floor and start doing pushups

"1..2..3" I keep counting up to 15 when I couldn't go any further. "Phew… so I look different but I'm still as strong as I was in my world…" I said to myself again kinda disappointed realizing that surviving in this world may be an even bigger problem.

"_Wait!_"Finally thinking to myself "_There was a thought of mine I had for myself before she sent me maybe she gave me that power!_"Without a second thought I ran outside and luckily saw a nearby harbor. Standing in front of the harbor I took a deep breath "_Ok…think of a tiger's roar.. A tiger's roar._" And roared the best tiger roar I could before a small blue beam of light erupted from my mouth for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Ack! *cough cough* It worked! My devil fruit actually worked! *cough cough*" You see while I thinking I also had a devil fruit called the Spirit Spirit Fruit where I turned my spirit into an actual fighting force. I was happy to know I had some way to defend myself I wasn't a real good swimmer anyway so It didn't take away much anyway. Then I realized something was missed,,, People…

"_Where is everyone? As a matter of fact Where the hell am I? If I actually in One Piece I would expect to see some people still…_" As soon as I turned around I saw a sign and I became a little annoyed

"Welcome... To Orange Town..." I sighed again for the billionth time. That cut it I was really in this world for real. I never had dreams likes this hell even if I did they were never THIS realistic. Since I was here I figured I make pros and cons list in my head to see if this is good or not

Pros: I have a devil fruit, See girls that look more attractive , See the straw hats or anyone for that matter in action , Something new for a change.

Cons: Might die… May never go home. Might die from drowning….If I do join the straw hats I might not be useful. Might die in other horrible ways…

I kept trying to think of pros and cons as I walked around Orange Town completely forgetting where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh damn I'm-" I looked up to see three half-makeup looking pirates staring down on me. In a instance I back up quickly pretty scared. " Umm… S-sorry for bumping into you…" And then I turned around and started walking away pretty quickly. About 5 steps I see a throwing knife whiz right past me making me stop instantly.

"Hey kid it's not nice to bump into us and only give us an apology." The pirate in the middle said as they begin to walk towards me. Me being the idiot and forgetting I had devil powers could only turned around and could only mutter "I-I-Is th-that s-so?..."

Somehow he heard me "That's right!" He and his friends started smirking "So how about you give us all your beli and maybe well let you go with a scratch"

"Crap!... I don't have any beli.." I said to myself only for there to be a awkward silence afterwards.

"What do you mean you have no beli!" The three pirates said yelling at me.

"Ah crap I said that out loud!" I yelled back while once again quickly retreating backwards.

"Don't make with us you damn punk! We're the Buggy pirates!" It seems they were already tired of me since they decided to take out there weapons.

Once again I got scared thinking that I was going to die so quickly apparently it took certain death to remember something important. Holding my fist like megaman would hold his buster

""H-hey back off!" I started to yell. "I-I got a devil fruit and I'm not afraid to use it" Somehow that made them stop and panic for a moment for the leader of the three called my "bluff"

"There's no way you got a devil fruit only Captain Buggy has one and we haven't seem another since!" He exclaimed

"Well I have one too and I'm still not afraid to use it!" My confidence has started to rise. With this power I can defeat pirates like them easily.

"Tch…Go ahead use it!" He held his arms out calling my "bluff" completely while the other to dove into opposite directions.

"Fine I warned you! Shotgun Blast!" I pulled my arm back expecting blue pellets to come out my fist but nothing… "Shotgun Blast!" I yelled again hoping it work this time but still nothing. "Shotgun Blast?..." In my last attempt to shoot him but nothing came out.

He started to laughing at my desperate effort to stay alive while the he and the other pirates started to walk towards me.

I was dumbstruck It seemed my powers only worked when I roared or when It felt like it either way I was in trouble. So I did the next best thing I could... I slowly turned around… and fled liked my life depended on it

"Damnit you woman If I ever get my hands on you I swear I'll kill you!" I yelled while still sprinting for my life as the pirate chased after me.

And that my friend is the beginning of my story.


End file.
